


Xan and Jay Amor

by Wanderer44



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Daddys boy, Deepthroating, Diapers, Dom/sub, Lingerie, Little, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teasing, Watersports, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer44/pseuds/Wanderer44
Summary: Xan gets caught playing without permission





	1. Play With Me

Jay had spent most of Saturday at his desk, working away on his laptop. He had to write 3 medical reports to transfer 3 of his patients to urgent care. Xan had felt a little left out, Saturdays and Sundays were usually when he got all the attention on him. Jay had been working late nights this week and Xan was feeling needy.  
Jay stretched and leaned back in his chair.

"Jay~" Xan called seductively from the doorway.

"Mmm?" Jay spun around in his chair and his jaw hit the floor.

Xan was leaning against the doorway wearing one of his favourite lingerie pieces, his purple underwear with floral design, and draped over his shoulders was a silk shawl. Between his fingers was a condom, there was no way Jay could resist.

"Play with me?" He purred.

Jay stood, floating across the room, he loomed over Xan. With one finger he stroked Xan from his cheek to his chest. Feeling Jay's finger trace over him made his hairs stand on end. Xan reached out, his dainty hand caressing Jay's strong chest. Jay pressed Xan against the doorframe planting a kiss to his lips. Xan reached down gently pawing at Jay's cock through his trousers. Jay's large hands reached around and cupped Xan's bum, feeling the smooth, silky material covering them and making the young man moan.  
Xan squeezed Jay through his underwear. He looked up at Jay and with a cheeky smile he dropped to his knees. He pulled Jay's hard dick, all 9 inches, free. Jay looked down his eyes meeting Xan's. He licked his lips. Xan took hold of Jay's dick licking the underneath from stem to tip, before wrapping his lips around the head. Jay let out a low deep moan, closing his eyes as pleasure took over. Xan took Jay deeper and deeper with each thrust, using his tongue to dance over the sensitive areas and shooting waves of pleasure Jay's way. 

Jay's hands made their way to the back of Xan's head assisting him. Jay started to thrust into Xan's throat, the lust taking over. He pulled all the way out, Xan gasped for air and smiled up at Jay.

"Such a good boy." 

"Daddy... make me feel good." Xan begged, gazing up at Jay.

Jay grinned, lifting Xan up and sitting him on his desk. They kissed deeply, both getting really worked up. Jay pushed Xan's panties down, rubbing his dick, it was already leaking without being touched. He knelt down between Xan's legs, taking his whole dick into his mouth. Xan moaned out in pleasure, his hands gripping Jay's hair. Jay worked Xan in and out of his mouth making him scream out in pleasure.

Jay loved the fact Xan was so vocal during sex, it was a huge turn on for him. He gave Xan a kiss on his sensitive member, before kissing a trail lower down. His tongue swirled Xan's pink hole, making him twitch and gasp. Jay kissed and worked his tongue over Xan's opening, until he could take no more.

"Please.." Xan begged, feeling breathless.

"Anything for you, baby."

Jay leant over and kissed Xan deeply, he fumbled with the condom wrapper desperately trying to get in on in a hurry. Xan reached down and helped unroll the condom onto his lover. Jay lined himself up to Xan's opening as Xan locked his hands behind Jay's neck. He gently pushed himself in making Xan scream. Xan felt like a dream to Jay, he had to hold himself back from pounding away until he was satisfied. Jay eased himself in and out making Xan moan with each thrust. 

Jay flipped Xan and bent him over his desk, not missing a beat he pushed himself back inside. As he thrust into Xan, he leaned over kissing and biting at his neck. Xan reached an arm around holding Jay's head close to him. They picked up the pace, Jay's thrusts fast, reaching deep inside, rubbing that special spot inside Xan.

"T..touch me... please!" Xan begged as his orgasm was closing in.

Jay pounded into his lover, biting at his shoulder as his hand reached around to Xan's aching, leaking member. Xan's breathing started to speed up, he grabbed onto the desk and pushed back against Jay's thrust.

"Im.. going to.. Daddy Im.." Xan panted.

"Cum for me sweetie." Jay whispered into Xan's ear.

Xan screamed out in pleasure as he came over the desk, his muscles tightened, squeezing around Jay's dick. The tight warmth gripping him made jay moan out. He quickened his pace, pounding away.

"Im almost there... im so close baby." Jay moaned.

Xan was riding a wave of pleasure, his body was still twitching. Jay panted and moaned into his ear and he neared his finale. With a final thrust he blew his load, convulsing and gripping tightly to Xan.

"Daddy." Xan whimpered.

Jay planted kisses over Xan's back. "My prince."

Jay gently withdrew from Xan and pulled the condom off, throwing it in the bin. He pulled up his pants and trousers as he caught his breath. He pulled Xan to his feet and stroked his hair. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

Jay lifted Xan and carried him to the bathroom. He ran a wet washcloth over Xan's pale skin, cleaning away the remnants of their passion. When he finished Xan looked up at Jay, their eyes meeting. Neither of them needed to say anything, they already knew.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan gets caught playing without permission

Jay closed the front door behind him with a quiet click. He had just popped to the shops for some last minute ingredients for dinner. As he put the vegetables in the fridge, he looked around but couldn't see him little one anywhere.

"Hmm, must be playing upstairs." Jay mumbled to himself.

As he made his way upstairs and down the hall he could hear little noises coming from Xan's playroom. Jay smiled as he thought about Xan playing with his lego's or toy dinosaurs, but it didn't sound quite like that. He stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face. Xan was in the corner of the room, sat on the overly large bear they had got to cuddle with rubbing and  humping his diaper against it.

"Xan!" Jay yelled.

Xan gasped and fell backwards onto his bum. His head spun around to look up at Jay, a deep red flushing his face.

"I.. er... it's..." Xan stammered. 

He knew he was in for it but he couldn't help it, he just needed a release.

"You couldn't even wait for Daddy to get back." Jay spoke in that dominate tone, adding a little more humiliation to the situation.

Jay tutted, turning to walk into the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed and called Xan to him. 

"Come here." He said with a stern tone.

Xan knew he was in trouble, he shuffled his way into the bedroom standing infront of Jay. Jay had a mischievous smirk plastered across his face. He looked Xan up and down, watching his blushing face as he stroked the tent in the front of his diaper. Xan clenched his eyes closed and whimpered.

Jay took his hand away denying Xan any relief. "Did I give you permission to play with yourself?" 

Xan shook his head and whispered. "No Daddy."

"No. And so now that means it's time for a punishment doesn't it?" Jay smiled.

Xan nodded with a little smirk creeping onto his face. He knew what was coming and his mouth was watering a little.

"On your knees." Jay commanded.

As Xan obeyed, Jay said. "You know what to do."

Eagerly Xan pulled at Jay's trousers, tugging them down to his ankles. He kissed at Jay's hardening dick through his underwear. He looked up at Jay as he stroked him to full hardeness. Jay smiled at Xan as he pulled his underwear down, setting his hard 9 inches free.

Xan kissed and lapped at the swollen head. He took Jay into his mouth swirling his tongue over the sensitive organ.

"Good." Jay said as his heart rate quickened. One hand made its way to the back of Xan's hair. His fingers sliding through Xan's hair as he eased himself further into Xan's warm, wet mouth. Xan's member was rock hard, aching inside its diaper prison. He worked away, taking Jay deep into his mouth. His throat muscles were being teased by Jay's throbbing head.

Jay's breath quickened. It was heaven feeling Xan's throat clench around his dick. Xan was leaking pre-cum into his padding as Jay used him for his own pleasure. Working Jay into his throat had made Xan's eyes begin to water, making them sparkle as he looked up lovingly at Jay.

Jay pulled out of Xan's mouth, letting him catch his breath.

"Daddy's going to use you to cum now. Remember, tap 3 times if you need me to stop." Jay said, lust in his eyes but love in his heart.

Xan nodded. "3 times." He repeated, letting Jay knew he understood.

When Xan was ready Jay stood and took ahold of his head in both hands. He pushed himself in and out slowly, getting Xan used to the feeling again. He grunted as he pushed deeper, fucking into Xan's throat.

"Such a naughty boy." Jay grunted as he felt Xan's warmth around him. "Trying to cum without Daddy." Jay's thrusts got faster as he neared his end. "You're so desperate.... so needy... my slutty boy."

Xan was melting hearing Jay's words. His glistening eyes looked up at Jay he watched as Jay threw his head back and moaned. Jay's hands tightly interlocked behind Xan's head, holding him exactly where he wanted.

"Ooooh i'm CUMMING!" Jay thrust one last time as he screamed out.

Xan could feel Jay's dick twitch in his throat as rope after rope of hot cum shot down into his belly. The warm sensation made Xan feel so naughty, so aroused, so... used. His own dick twitched and pressed against his diaper, begging for release. Jay's whole body shook as his powerful orgasm ran throughout, hitting every pleasure sensor. He let go of Xan's head and fell back onto the bed. Panting for breath. 

Xan fell back onto his heels, gasping for air. He let out a moan as he could taste Jay's cum lingering on the back of his tongue. He covered his mouth and blushed deeply. Xan was still incredibly turned on and desperatly horny. He reached forward, his lips clamping around the head of Jay's spent dick, licking up the last drop of cum and making Jay yell with pleasure.

"Oh! Xan!" Jay moaned.

Jay pushed him off, back onto his knees. He stroked Xan's cheek, the younger man melting into his touch.

"You did so well baby." Jay smiled. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Can you feel it inside you?"

Xan whimpered. "Y..yess."

Jay brushed his foot against the front of Xan's diaper. Xan moaned loudly, his body shuddering from the light touch. 

Jay chuckled. "Do you need to cum Xan?"

Xan nodded frantically. "Yes." He said breathlessly.

"Hmm, I don't know if you've earned it." Jay said teasing his pent up little one.

"P.. Please!" Xan squeaked. 

Jay pushed his foot back against Xan's bulge. "Please what?" 

Xan moaned and pushed against it. "Please can I cum?"

Jay smirked, seeing his needy boy completely submit to him. He helped Xan up and laid him on the bed next to him. Jay pulled Xan's arms above his head and with one hand held them there. With his free hand he brushed aginst Xan's chest, twirling circles around his nipple. Jay could feel Xan's strong heartbeat in his chest. 

"Touch me.. please, I need i..." Xan moaned and begged.

"You do, huh?" Jay said sliding his hand to Xan's thigh.

Xan yelped and nodded. Jay pushed between Xan's legs against his diaper, stealing the breath from him. He rubbed his hand gently over the outline of Xan's dick. Xan pushed his hips up to meet Jay's hand and tried to move his hands.

"Uh uh uh." Jay admonished him, holding his arms still. "You're all mine."

Jay squeezed Xan's pulsing dick through the padding, rubbing fast up and down the length. Xan bit his lower lip, to quieten his moans. He felt like he was going to explode. Jay knew Xan was close.

"Cum for me sweetie."

Xan's whole body began to tense and his moans got louder. He pushed up against Jay's hand, while Jay vigorously rubbed the front of Xan's diaper. 

"Uuuhhh JAAAAY!!" Xan squealed as he came.

He came hard, his diaper catching it inside and coating his dick. Jay let Xan's arms go and kissed his boyfriend on the lips as he panted, bathing in the afterglow of a much needed orgasm. Xan's body relaxed, his dick still twitching inside his now sticky diaper. 

Jay smiled at how worn out Xan was. "I think you need a nap sweetie."

Jay stroked Xan's hair and kissed him again. "Go to sleep baby."

In less than a minute, he was asleep. Jay pulled a blanket over his sleeping boy and left the room. He leaned against the worktop in the kitchen sipping a freshly made coffee. 

"I hope I catch him again." He chuckled.


	3. At The Movies

Jay had been very busy the past two days, the hospital had a high number of patients on monday and tuesday which meant his hours were long. Xan tried not to let it show that he was feeling a little left out. But Jay knew anyway, he understood Xan wanted lots of attention and most of the time he was able to give it to him.

Xan had a high sex drive, him and Jay would usually play around at least once a day. But they hadn't been able to fool around since Sunday night. Xan was pent up and Jay was feeling it too. Luckily Wednesday was a half day for Jay and he had planned to take Xan to the movies as a treat to make up for the amount he had been working. Xan was hoping Jay would just come home so he could pounce on him as soon as he got in, but also he really loved to go out with Jay and he loved the cinema.

Xan stood in the hallway fiddling with his hair in the mirror. Jay pulled up outside and Xan bounded out to see him. 

"Hii" Xan said with a bright smile.

Jay got out of the SUV to hug him. "Hey sweetie."

Xan melted into Jay's warm body, inhaling his scent.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked him.

"Mhmm." Xan nodded.

They got in Jay's SUV and drove to the cinema. Xan nervously covered his crotch on the ride, simply hugging Jay had made him hard. While nervously covering the tent in his diaper and trousers, he still managed to hold a conversation with Jay. Once they had parked up, luckily everything was back to normal. They paid for their tickets and got a drink each, without any incidents. Jay put his arm around Xan's shoulders as they walked into their screen. They sat in the dimly lit room and waited for their movie to start.

There were very few people in the cinema with them, a couple sat at the very back of the room and a couple single people were sat down at the front.

"Not many in today." Xan said quietly.

"No, but the movie has been out for a few weeks now." Jay said looking around the room. "Want some of my slushie?"

"Mmm, please." 

Xan grabbed ahold and sipped at Jay's slushie. He passed it back to Jay, the icy cup dripping into his lap. 

"Oh, damn." Xan said feeling a little embarressed.

"Oops, here." 

Jay grabbed a napkin from his pocket and wiped the wet spots in Xan's lap. A soft moan escaped from Xan's lips. He slammed a hand over his mouth and blushed furiously. His other hand gripped the armrest of his chair. Jay was surprised when he heard Xan moan, but a mischievous grin crept onto his face. He kept his hand in Xan's crotch, cupping

Xan's ever-hardening dick. He leaned over so his mouth was right next to Xan's ear.

"What's this, hmm? Why are you so hard?" He whispered.

Xan could feel his warm breath against his skin, making his hairs stand on end and his heart beat faster. Xan was panting and trying his hardest not to make a sound.

"Well?" Jay asked pushing Xan to answer.

"J..Jay I." Xan started but was cut off.

Jay gently rubbed Xan's pulsating member. "Not Jay."

Xan whimpered as his heart pumped out of his chest. "S..sorry D..Daddy."

"Good boy." 

Jay knew he had Xan literally in the palm of his hand. He nipped at Xan's ear, planting small kisses to his temple. Jay kept his hand still, just cupping Xan's crotch was enough to make the younger man squirm. Xan pushed into Jay's hand.

"Uh uh uh. Be good, or I will take my hand away and leave you in this state." Jay said, his evil grin returning. 

Xan nodded, still covering his mouth with his hand. 

"P..please." Xan spluttered out. "Please Daddy, I need you."

Jay gently squeezed Xan's rock hard member, making him moan and twitch.

Jay stood and walked Xan quickly to the disabled toilet, the same one they had used many times before  to change Xan. Jay clicked the door closed and locked it. He was barely able to turn around before Xan was wrapped around him, kissing and rubbing himself up against Jay.

"Such a naughty boy." Jay said kissing Xan deeply.

He gripped Xan's hair, not too tight, just the way Xan liked him too. "What am I going to do with you?"

They kissed again, their tongues dancing with each other. Xan moaned as Jay's hand found it's way into his shirt, gently flicking at his sensitive nipples. 

"P..p..lease.... I.." Xan stammered, practically drooling.

"Such a mess." Jay smiled at his boy, seeing the lust in his eyes. "Show me." He said letting Xan go.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his trousers off. His hands were trembling as he tried to pull at his diaper. Jay moved close to Xan, helping him undo the diaper, Xan's hands stroked Jay's neck and chest. 

"H..hurry.. I need you.." Xan said, he put his shaking hands against the wall and pushed his bum out towards Jay.

Jay smirked, stroking himself through his underwear. "Of course, my prince."

He rubbed his spit against Xan's pink hole, it was quivvering in anticipation. As he slipped a finger in, Xan pushed back against him, his hard member was leaking pre-cum. Jay gently withdrew his finger, taking out his dick he rubbed the swollen head against Xan's puckered hole. He tried to push against it, to rush Jay into taking him right there, but Jay pulled away making Xan let out a whine.

Jay's teasing was making Xan crazy with lust, he began to think he would never be satisfied. Xan whimpered and begged for Jay to ease the heightened sexual tension. Jay had made himself incredibly horny, all the noises Xan had made took their toll on him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He eased himself into Xan's warm opening, making the young man cry out for him. 

Jay gripped Xan's waist easing himself in deeply, he kissed at Xan's neck. "What do you want baby? Tell me."

"Please Daddy, love me."

Jay started a gentle rhythm, sliding himself in and out of Xan's warm opening. Each thrust hit that special place deep inside Xan, making his cock twitch. Jay's animalistic nature took over his hands scooping under Xan and gripping onto his shoulders. He picked up speed as he pounded into him. Xan was completely at Jay's mercy and he loved every second. 

Jay pushed himself in, biting at Xan's neck. Xan moaned from pain and pleasure as he tried to catch his breath.

"MY Prince." Jay hissed in Xan's ear.

He let go of Xan and sat himself down onto the closed toilet. Xan slumped down onto his knees and looked over at Jay.

"Come here, my sweet boy." Jay said beckoning him over with a finger.

Xan scrambled his way too him, kissing him deeply and positioning himself over Jay's slick cock. He lowered himself down, filling his hungry hole with the 9 inch piston he loved so much. As he sank down, he threw his head back in the throes of passion. 

"Daddy...oooohh." 

Jay smiled at his beautiful partner as he started to ride him. "Go..od, ride me baby."

Jay thrust up as Xan rode him, the two moaning in unison.

"Xan... stop.. im close.." Jay said feeling the rush rising. 

Xan kissed Jay deeply, his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"I want it inside, please Daddy" Xan panted into  Jay's ear."Cum inside meee."

Those words flicked a switch inside Jay, he gripped onto Xan tightly and thrust fast and hard. 

"Daddy im.. im going..." Xan said between sharp breaths.

"Cum with me baby... OOh im..." 

With one final thrust, he shot his load deep into Xan's warmth. Xan's member shot rope after rope of thick white cum onto his stomach, dripping back down onto his overly sensitive dick. Xan's head flopped onto Jay's shoulder as the two caught their breaths.

"Did that satisfy you my Prince?" Jay chuckled.

Xan smiled. "For now."

"Come on we need to get out of here." Jay announced.

Xan had forgotten where they were. Jay lifted him up and laid him down on the floor. Jay wiped Xan clean then grabbed his diaper from before, slid in under him and taped it back into position. 

Jay leaned over and kissed Xan on the lips. "There we go sweetie."

He helped Xan stand up, Xan's legs were shaky from straddling Jay. When the two were dressed and Xan had brushed his hair, they returned to the cinema screen like nothing had happened. The movies opening credits were just ending as they took their seats. The two snuggled up, Jay had his arm around Xan's shoulders while he leaned against Jays strong chest.


	4. Sweat and wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Does involve watersports*

Xan was in the living room doing his exercises and yoga stretches. He liked to keep in shape as much as he could, but hated running and lifting weights. Wearing a pair of tight shorts and a tight tshirt normally weren't his go to style, but they were best for these activities. Jay was in Xan's art room, drilling the holes to put up a new shelf. He put the drill down on the desk and looked around for the screws he needed. 

The screw slipped out of Jay's hand and rolled away. "Oh damn."

He chased the screw along the floor as it rolledinto the hallway. Jay snatched at it and stood up straight. His gaze was caught by his boyfriend in the downward facing dog position. Jay's eyes popped wide as he stared at Xan. Sweat glistening off of his thighs, the thin material clinging tightly to his every curve. To Jay it looked like Xan's rear was calling out to him. His tight cheeks pointed upward leaving nothing to the imagination.  
Jay nearly choked. He covered his mouth with his hand and dove back into the art room. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating out of his chest. He struggled to calm himself he took deep breaths. Eventually his mind allowed him to continue with the task at hand. He screwed the shelf up in record time, then went back to peeking on Xan during his workout. 

What he didn't know was that Xan knew he was watching but decided to play dumb. Jay peeked around the doorframe staring at his boyfriend. Xan was laying on his back lifting his hips up high and then lowering them back down slowly stretching his back and core. Xan let out cute little moans and groans with the sole purpose of riling Jay up and of course it worked like a charm. Jay was starting to get uncomfortably hard in his boxer briefs and there was no hiding the bulge now pulsing in his sweat pants.  
Xan rolled over onto his belly into the cobra pose slowly and let out a long stretch moan. He couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face, though luckily he was facing away from Jay so he didn't give it away. By now Jay was practically drooling, he couldn't take it anymore.

"H..hey sweetie, do you want a drink?" He offered running into the kitchen.

"Sure, i'll have some water please."

He brought Xan a bottle of water and Xan stood up wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"Thankyou."

Jay was doing everything he could to hide his erection. But Xan leaned forward and cuddled him tightly, wrapping arms around jay and laying his head on Jay's shoulder. His breath on Jay's neck made his hairs stand on end. Xan pushed his body closer to Jay's. Jay swallowed hard as his mouth became dry.

Xan smirked and whispered into Jay's ear. "Daddy, im all worked up, can you help me cool down?"

Jay squeezed Xan's tight bum. "I knew you were teasing me you bad boy." Jay held Xan's chin and kissed him deeply. "Let's go shower."

Xan felt a wave lust flow over him, he nodded in reply and started to tingle all over. They ran up the stairs to the bathroom, as they got through the door they ripped off their clothes dropping them all over the floor. Jay turned on the water and pulled Xan against him. A moan escaped Xan's lips as Jay's hands caressed naked skin. They step into the shower pulling the door closed behind them, the warm water flows down covering them in a glistening droplets as they embrace. 

Jay's fingers twirl Xan's sensitive nipples, making him moan into the kiss. Xan stokes Jay's achingly hard cock as Jay shifts his focus to the younger one's hungry hole.

"Uuuuh, Daddy!" Xan sreams out and Jay's finger slips its way inside.

Music to Jay's ears. "You want me to fuck you? Huh? You want me inside you baby?"

Xan melted, he loved to hear Jay tease and make him ask for it. "Y.. yes, please f... f..uck me Daddy."

Jay pushed Xan against the shower wall, kissing over his neck and his shoulders. He had worked three fingers into Xan's tight hole and as he pulled them out it twitched and begged to be filled. Jay rubbed the head on his dick between Xan's cheeks, swirling around his hole. Teasing Xan, making the anticipation last that little bit longer. Xan whined desperate to be filled. With a smirk Jay eased himself in, making Xan moan loudly as he pressed his face against the cool tile wall. 

Jay kissed Xan's neck, it really made him horny being kissed on his neck and Jay knew he would be putty in his hands. He eased in and out at a slow rhythm as Xan's muscle gripped tightly around Jay's dick.

"Fasterrr." Xan purred. 

Jay grabbed hold of Xan's hips, pushing all the way inside. Picking up the pace as the water flowed over them, softening their skin. Xan moaned loudly with each thrust as it hit that special place inside him. Jay could feel Xan's muscle clench around him as he rubbed against his prostate. 

He pounded into Xan as the younger mans moans and whimpers were driving him insane. The warmth around him, the warmth of the water and the sweet smell of Xan's hair were all adding to Jay's sensitivity. He could feel his need to cum getting stronger and stronger. 

"I'm going to cum baby." Jay said in a rush.

He pulled out and Xan dropped to his knees, turning around and stroking Jay's dick as fast as he could. 

"Cum on me Daddy." Xan said staring up at Jay. 

He opened his mouth as Jay rested his hand on Xan's head. 

"Im cumming.. Oooohhh!" Jay squealed as he closed his eyes.

Huge white ropes of cum flew over Xan's face, landing in his hair and whole left side of his face and dribbling into his mouth. Xan licked it up, loving the taste and swallowing it down. The shower washed the rest from his face making it flow down his body. Xan gripped his own throbbing cock and was stroking it in quick short tugs. 

"Good boy." Jay said coming down from his orgasm. 

He turned to get out of the shower, but Xan whined feeling needy. 

"I just have to pee, i'll be right back." Jay reassured him.

Xan simply turned Jay back towards him, with a naughty smirk on his face. 

Jay looked down Xan. "Oh. You want Daddy to piss on you?" Jay smirked at his kinky little one.

Xan bit his lip and nodded at Jay, still masterbating himself and feeling naughty.

"My dirty boy." Jay spoke down to Xan. "Okay, here baby."

With that Jay pointed his dick at Xan and started to piss over his kinky, needy little one. It splashed onto his chest and ran down his body over his crotch and his hands as he stroked himself. Xan moaned and bit his lip as Jay's stream slowed.

"I.. need to cum." He told Jay.

"Stand up, sweetie." Jay ordered.

Xan obeyed as Jay flipped him around, hugging him from behind and taking control of his cock. Xan reached up and held onto Jay's neck holding him close to him. Jay kissed and bit Xan's neck as he masterbated his little one. He could feel Xan's breath quicken and his muscles start to tense up.

"Cum for me, cum for Daddy. You dirty boy." Jay breathed into Xan's ear.

One last bite to Xan's shoulder sent him over the edge. He screamed out in pleasure as he shot his load. Spraying the shower door with white streaks of cum, his body twitched while Jay held him tight.

Jay cuddled him, planting soft kisses to his boy's cheek. Xan caught his breath and gathered himself. Turning to face Jay, their lips meeting as they embraced. 

"I love you~" Xan sung.

"I love you too sweetie." Jay said brushing Xan's hair out of his eyes. "Now then, how about we actually shower and get cleaned up?" Jay chuckled.


	5. Tied up

"Mmmmff..." Xan murmured, pulling at his restraints.

"Yes baby?" Jay said with that mischievious smirk. 

Xan lay on the bed infront of Jay, his wrists and ankles tied into restraints leaving his spread out on the bed. His dick was achingly hard inside his diaper, the plug filling his hole and vibrating against his sweet spot was sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire being. Jay had the controls and of course found great pleasure teasing his sweet boy.

"Mmmf ammmr" Xan pleaded with the gag in his mouth.

"Faster? Is that what you said?" Jay teased.

"Ngg!" 

Xan was drooling as the vibrator punished his prostate. He just wanted Jay, he needed to feel Jay inside him. He hungered for it.

"Oh, maybe you want Daddy huh?" 

Xan's eyes popped wide as he moaned for Jay. As much as he enjoyed his new present, it did it's job very well and got him very worked up. But it was just the warmup. Jay let Xan hang for another few minutes before flicking the switch off. Xan was panting, his eyes filled with lust. Jay leaned over him, kissing his neck and making the younger man writhe against his bonds.

"I'm going to untie you and you are going to roll onto your belly for me. Then I will reattach your restraints. If you behave, i'll give you what you want." Jay purred into Xan's ear.

Xan nodded frantically. He was desperate to please Jay and to feel him inside. Jay unclipped his ankles and wrists. Xan flipped onto his stomach in a flash and spread himself out to be tied back up. Jay chuckled at his eagerness. As he tied him back down, Jay kissed his neck and ran his hand along the inside of his thigh.

"Good boy."

Xan shivvered at Jay's praise. Jay knelt on the bed inbetween Xan's spread leg, running his hands over Xan's sides and thighs. Xan whimpered and pushed his bum up toward Jay.

"Uh uh uh, Stay still."

Jay untaped Xan's diaper and pulled it away, revealing the plug sat snuggly in Xan's hole. Jay pushed it gently making Xan moan and squirm under him. He laughed at his needy boy's reaction. Leaning over and kissing Xan's back he eased the plug free with a slick pop. Jay couldn't wait much longer, he stripped off his underwear setting his rock hard cock free. He touched the head at Xan's slick opening.

"Mmmm mmmf mmmf!" 

Jay chuckled. "Okay baby boy, here."

Jay pushed himself slowly into Xan's wanting hole, making Xan let out a long moan of pleasure. Xan whimpered as he felt Jay's balls touch his rear. His full 9 inches were buried deep inside him. Jay pulled out and pushed back in sharply, making Xan moan and push his hips up against him. Jay started a steady rhythm pounding into Xan and making him squeal and moan under him. 

"Ohh you feel so good baby." 

Jay's weight was ontop of Xan, fucking him into the mattress below. He leaned over Xan kissing and nipping at his sensitive neck. Xan's dick was dripping and leaking under him, the overly sensitive head rubbing against the his stomach and the mattress driving the young man wild.

"Xan, you're so tight... so warm. ooooohhh." Jay moaned into Xan's ear.

Xan's eyes started to roll back hearing Jay, the rush was rising as his orgasm neared. Jay hadn't touched his dick at all, he was getting ready to cum just from the rubbing of his prostate. Jay knew exactly how to hit it with each thrust, he knew Xan inside and out. Each thrust made Xan squeal in his heightened state. He dribbled around his gag, his eyes were rolled back and his muscles were tight and tensed. Jay could feel his boy getting close.

"Does my baby need to cum? Hmm? Do you want me to give you permission?" Jay teased Xan, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"Mmmmf! Mmmf! Mmmmfff!!" He groaned out.

Jay quickened his pace, knowing just where Xan wanted and where he was most sensitive. He sucked and bit at the younger mans neck. Making him squeal loudly.

"Mmmmmfff!!!" 

"Yes, you may cum baby." Jay hissed in his ear.

Xan moans got louder and he panted faster, his whole body was in pleasure overload. His muscles tensed around Jay's cock, hungrily squeezing them as his cock started to dribble and spurt releasing his cum. Jay kissed Xan's neck as he picked up his pace.

"Good boy."

He pounded into Xan like a piston as the young man's hole clung onto him tightly, driving Jay wild. Making him let out a long low moan as his orgasm neared. Xan's tight warmth, coupled with his whimpers and moans never failed to turn Jay's lust up to 10. He growled and moaned as he gripped onto Xan's waist tightly, pounding him into the mattress.

"Ooh Xan! I'm going to cum baby... oooohhh Xaaannn!" 

He pulled out and shot long thick ropes of hot white cum onto Xan's back. Jay panted and as he rubbed the last drops of cum out onto Xan's silky skin. He pressed himself back into Xan, one last deep thrust making Xan squeal and shiver with pleasure. Jay collapsed onto Xan, his cum sticking between them. 

"You did so good sweetie." Jay whispered into his ear, planting soft kisses to his cheek and temple.

Jay pulled out of Xan's slick hole and removed the gag from his mouth as they lay catching their breathes. 

"Th... thank..you.. Daddy." He breathed out.

Jay uncoupled Xan's restraints and picked Xan up off of the bed. He was slick with sweat and cum.

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

"I love you Jay." Xan said kissing him softly on the lips.

Jay cuddled his boy as he carried him into the bathroom. 

"I love you too sweetie."


	6. Blow for Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan's busy but theres time for some quick fun

Xan was sat on his computer in his studio, he was doing research for another project. He had just finished one project and was hoping for a day or two off so he could play with Jay before he had to start work on his new canvas. So he was sulking a little while he browsed on the internet, so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jay come in.

Jay had a plan, a way to cheer Xan up and get him revitalised for his new project. He crept into the room and crawled under the desk. Jay pulled at Xan's trousers undoing the button and fly.

"What the!?.. Jay what are you..?" Xan spluttered.

"Just sit back and relax sweetie. I know you're busy, this won't take long." Jay looked up at him with a sweet smile.

Xan looked at Jay with a confused expression, but Jay continued on with his plan. He pulled his trousers down and pulled his dick out of his underwear. It twitched and pulsed under Jay's touch. Jay ran his tongue along the underside as it grew to full length.

"Heh I think you're ready." Jay smirked.

He swirled his tongue around the head of Xan's member stealing a breath from Xan. He cradled his balls, rolling the gently between his fingers before greedily sucking Xan's length into his mouth. Xan leaned back in his chair, with one hand he grabbed the back of his neck and with his other he ran it through Jay's hair. Jay listened to Xan's moans as he worked his dick deeper into his mouth. He sucked and stroked Xan, paying special attention to the sensitive head, flicking his tongue over it again and again.

"J..Jay! Ooooh!" Xan yelled out.

He stroked and sucked with quickening pace, taking his dick as deep as he could go, making Xan scream out. His tongue and his warm, wet, inviting mouth was driving Xan wild. The young man writhed in his seat, his dainty hand holding onto Jay's head.

"Oh god!... Jay."

Jay loved the moans and little noises Xan made, small reminders he was hitting all the right spots. Soon he felt Xan begin to twitch and pulse.

"Jay! Oh! I'm gonna c...cum!" Xan yelled out.

Jay ran his hand up and down Xan's shaft as his tongue rubbed and flicked the head. A few seconds later Xan squealed loudly as the first shot hit the inside of Jay's waiting mouth. 3, 4 then 5 shots followed. Xan's head fell backwards as he came down from his high.

"That was.... awesome." Xan panted.

"You're welcome sweetie." Jay chuckled.

Jay stood and leaned down kissing Xan. Xan could taste himself on Jay's tongue and it made him blush a deep red. Jay stroked Xan's chin as he turned to leave.

Xan struggled to turn his focus back to his work after Jay left. It didn't take long for his lust to overwhelm his work ethic and he jumped up to find Jay. Jay was reading while lounging on the sofa when Xan pounced on him.

"Xan? You're supposed to be working sweetie."

"I know I know, this won't take long." Xan smiled at Jay and winked.

Jay laughed at his words were echoed back at him. Xan bit his lower lip and he pawed at Jay through his trousers. Jay pulled his boy close, diving his tongue into his needy boys mouth. As they broke from the kiss, Xan slid onto the floor between Jay's legs, pulling at his trousers and underwear eagerly. He set Jay's hard cock free, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Daddy I really need it." He begged.

Jay smirked at him and pulled him by the hair down onto his throbbing cock. "Good boy."

Xan moaned as the dick filled his mouth, tasting Jay's sweet precum on his tongue. He tightened his lips around it and licked hungrily up and down the length. Jay watched as his little one bobbed up and down happily working it in and out of his mouth. The little moans and wet sucking sounds escaping from Xan were teasing Jay and working him up.  
He pulled off and stroked Jay up and down as he caught his breath.

"Do you want Daddys help?" Jay said with his evil grin.

Xan looked at him with begging eyes and nodded.

"Heh I thought you might."

He grabbed at Xan's hair and pulled his head back a little, before leaning over and plunging his tongue deep into his boys mouth, making him moan. As he sat back Xan got up higher on his knees to get into a better position.

He looked at Jay with lust burning in his eyes. "Please... Daddy. Fuck my mouth."

Jay smiled, he loved hearing Xan beg. He pushed his thumb into Xan's mouth and his needy boy happily sucked on it.

"Three times baby." Jay reminded him.

He pushed Xan's head down onto his waiting dick, making Xan moan again. He pushed in slowly until he was fully in Xan's throat, then pulled in out again. Gently moving in and out getting his boy used to the feeling.

"Oooh Xan, you feel so good baby, so warm."

As he sped up Xan took it all in his stride, letting Jay know he was enjoying it by moaning as his dick pummeled into his throat again and again.

"Good boy oooh. Are you ready for Daddy's milk?"

Jay thrust his hips up as he pulled Xan's head down, humping further into Xan's warm tight throat. Xan's loud moaning was joined by Jay's as he felt his orgasm close in.

"Oooh Xan, Ooh i'm gonna cum baby! Ooh Xan Yessss!" Jay yelled.

He pushed deep into Xan's mouth and flooded it with his cum. As Xan felt the first shot, he swallowed and swallowed. Gulping around Jay's dick as it fed him what he craved. Jay let go falling back into the sofa panting.

Xan continued to suck and lick at his dick lapping up every last drop of Jay's precious cum that he craved. He puleld his mouth off, licking his lips.

"D...Daddy."

He climbed up onto Jay, passionately kissed him deeply and grinding into him.

"Uh uh uh, no more sweetie. You NEED to do your work." He pressed a last kiss to Xan's lips. "If you're a good boy and finish your work, i'll take care of you later on." Jay said squeezing Xan's bum.

Xan's eyes widened and he smiled, then happily returned back to finish the research he needed to.


	7. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun while baking

Xan loved to bake and he was really quite good at it. He had been asked to make some cupcakes for a charity bakesale at the hospital Jay worked at and so he was happily making his favourite blueberry and lemon cupcakes. Though Xan loved to bake, Jay loved it even more, because he would sit at the dining table and watch. But he enjoyed it because when Xan would bake, he preffered to bake wearing only his diaper and his apron. He felt more comfortable that way and he was more free to move around.

He knew it riled Jay up and he loved it. Xan wiggled his bum at Jay as he mixed the ingredients together, peeking behind him to see if Jay was watching. After he had finished prepping the cake batter, it was almost ready to go in the oven and he turned to Jay.

"Do you want one of my blueberries Daddy?" He purred, calling Jay over.

"I would love one."

Jay walked over and stood close to Xan, looming over him. Xan held a blueberry up to Jay's lips, which he happily accepted. Xan turned around and pushing himself up against Jay, while he spooned the cupcake batter into each of the cupcake cases,  brushing his bum against Jay's crotch.

Jay lent into his ear. "You little tease."

"I don't know what you mean Daddy." Xan played innocent.

Jay rubbed his thigh inbetween Xan's legs pushing against his rear. Xan let out a little moan as the plug he was wearing moved inside him. 

"What's that moan for?" Jay asked pressing his fingers into Xan's diapered bum. "Are you wearing your plug?"

Xan dropped his cake mix and gripped onto the worktop. His breathing was a little quicker and Jay took that to mean yes.

"My my, it was almost as if you prepared for this." Jay mocked.

Jay kissed at Xan's neck and slid one of his hands down the front of his diaper, finding his now rock hard dick waiting for him. 

"D...daddy... I... want you." He whimpered.

"Oh, I know. I just don't know if you've been good enough." Jay teased, he knew Xan was putty in his hands.

"Please! I need it Daddy please!"

Jay sucked on Xan's neck making him moan loudly. He pulled at the waistband of Xan's diaper exposing Xan's pert cheeks. Taking hold of the plug he gently twisted it, making Xan whimper.

"What do you need baby?" Jay whispered into his ear.

"I.. need my plug out... and... need you... inside. pleaseee!" 

Xan reached behind with one hand and stroked Jay's rock hard cock through his trousers. Jay felt his breath shorten. Xan whimpered, feeling Jay's hard dick and the pressure of his plug was too much. He needed Jay.

Jay laughed. "I think you're ready."

Jay wrapped one arm around Xan's chest and gently pulled his plug. Xan turned his head and kissed Jay deeply, moaning into his mouth. It came free making Xan gasp as his hole felt loose and empty. Jay slipped his trousers and underwear down, his hard 9 inches springing free. He pressed the head against Xan's entrance, teasing Xan just that little bit more.

Xan pushed his hips backwards against Jay, his hole practically sucking him in making Jay moan this time.

"Mmmm Jaayy~~" Xan purred as he felt Jay's dick push it's way inside him.

Jay kissed over Xan's neck and his ear. "Ooooh you feel so good baby."

Jay held onto Xan's hips as he drove his dick deep into him. The first thrust brushed against Xan's prostate making him clench around Jay. He pushed his baking aside and bent over, laying his face on the cool worktop. Because of the plug, Jay was able to drive into him with ease. 

"Good boy." 

Jay held onto Xan and pounded into him, making Xan moan and whimper with each thrust. As the punishment on his prostate make Xan moan and leak into the front of his padding, he moaned Jay's name. Knowing how much Jay loved hearing it. It spurred him on making each thrust hit the perfect spot and driving them both wild.

"D...d ... daddy! I... p..please can I..." Xan moaned loudly.

"Not yet baby." Jay denied him. He didn't want it to be over so soon.

He slowed his thrusts, to help Xan hold off his orgasm. After Xan had recovered a little, he gave Jay a nod. 

"Good boy." 

Xan needed to cum, he wanted to feel that rush, that pleasure. But he wanted to please Jay even more. By now Xan had made a mess of the countertop, knocking cake batter over the side and drooling as Jay had pounded into him. Jay started thrusting into Xan again, making the young man scream out in pleasure. Renewing his need to cum, he panted and moaned loudly. 

"Daddy I can't hold off any... longer!" He whimpered.

Jay reached around with one hand rubbing the front of Xan's diaper, massaging his aching dick.

"Cum baby, cum for me." 

Xan didn't have a choice, it was coming regardless.

"Aaah! Daddyyyy!!" Xan squealed.

He exploded into his padding, flooding the front with his cum. He clenched and pulsed around Jay's dick, driving him wild. As Xan came down from his orgasm, his cum dribbled down over his tight balls and lower into his diaper. Breathless he tried to catch his breath. Jay felt his rush rising, hearing and feeling Xan cum forced his orgasm to close in. He bent over Xan holding his shoulder and forcing his way deep inside. He was almost growling with animalistic lust as he thrust into Xan like a piston. 

"Uh Daddy! Oh!" Xan moaned as Jay slammed against his twitching prostate.

"Yes! I'm gonna cum baby!"

"Cum inside meeee!" Xan begged, knowing it was what Jay wanted to hear.

Jay moaned loudly as he started to cum, he panted as he unloaded inside Xan. Kissing and nibbling his neck, as Jay came down from his high. He turned Xan's head and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You did so well baby." 

Jay stood holding Xan up as he pulled out. He pulled Xan's diaper back up over his bum. Xan crumpled to the floor, his legs were now jelly after their session. Jay pulled his trousers back and lifted Xan to his feet. They sat on the dining chair, Xan in Jay's lap and cuddled.

"I love you Daddy." Xan said as he lay his head on Jay's shoulder.

"I love you more sweetie." Jay replied kissing Xan's  shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. "Let's put your cupcakes in the oven. You worked so hard on them baby."


	8. The Little Tease

Throughout the day Xan had been teasing Jay through texts and sneaky little pictures. Jay was struggling throughout the day to keep himself contained. It was one of those days where he had lots of paperwork to do, those days that dragged on and on. Xan's relentless teasing made Jay's paperwork almost impossible to finish. His throbbing dick was overpowering his mind and making him uncomfortable. Home time couldn't come quick enough.

When it did come time for Jay to leave, there was a small wet spot of precum that had started to leak through his underwear. The second it ticked over to 5pm, he had his coat on and was signed out. He drove calmly home, suppressing his desire to speed as fast as he could and rip off Xan's clothes. 

He let himself in quietly, not announcing his return like normal. He listened out for any sound to clue him in on where Xan might be. He quietly walked upstairs, playing out a hunch which as he got to the bedroom door, paid off. Xan was lying on his stomach facing away from Jay reading one of his manga's, he was dressed in just his diaper and a colourful tshirt. Jay stood silently at the door, like a lion hunting his prey. Ready to pounce at any second. He undid his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Undoing his trousers, letting them too fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and floated across the room, until he reached the bed.

"Hi Daddy!" Xan happily said.

He tried to turn over to greet Jay, but Jay's large hand pressed him back down on his front into the mattress. He climbed onto the bed over the top of Xan, keeping him just where he wanted him.

"Did you think you could get away with teasing Daddy all day? Hmm?" Jay whispered into Xan's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Xan shuddered, feeling Jay's breath on his neck and his bulge pressed against his thigh. He knew he was going to get just what he wanted. 

"I.. er.. n.no Daddy." He whimpered.

Jay let out a low moan, raising himself up a little. He grabbed Xan's diaper and ripped it off of him, throwing it off the bed. He lined himself up to Xan's hole, gently pushing in. He leaned down and bit into Xan's shoulder as he forced himself in to the hilt. Xan dribbled as he moaned out, both their hearts pumping fast and beating as one. 

Jay pinned his lovers arms down, stretched out to his sides. Knowing Xan was ready, he slammed in and out of his little one. Grunting and growling like an animal in heat. He pounded Xan into the mattress, keeping him still, controlling every movement. He was using Xan for himself and Xan loved every second. Jay bit into Xan's shoulder, making Xan let out a little squeal. He got up onto his knees, pulling Xan up with him. He bent Xan over pushing his head back into the mattress and spanking his bum with his other hand. Xan yelped as Jay spanked him. 

Jay bent down to kiss Xan's cheeks. "Good boy."

He mounted Xan again, gently pushing his head down into the soft duvet. He slid himself deep into Xan, forcing every inch inside his boy.

"Uhhh Jayyy." Xan moaned as he felt Jay flick the pleasure switch inside him.

Hearing Xan only added more fuel to the fire inside of Jay. He growled as the animal inside him rutted against Xan. Slamming in and out of Xan's used hole, he made Xan's aching cock dribble precum. Xan shivered as Jay worked his magic inside of him. He dribbled as his eyes were rolling back into his head. Unable to speak, he just moaned into the mattress as Jay had his way. He couldn't ask permission to cum, but as Jay pounded inside with great speed it was coming whether he could ask or not. Jay too was getting close, he bent over Xan, keeping his rhythm.

"You wanted this didn't you baby?... Teasing me... all day at work... Uuuhhh.. I'm going to fill you up,... and plug you as a reminder..." Jay growled into his ear.

Xan whimpered and moaned as he began to cum hands free. He squealed and moaned loudly as Jay continued slamming inside. Xan's whole body twitched and pulsed, his hole held onto Jay's dick like a vice. Jay growled and moaned, he bit hard onto Xan's shoulder as the pressure was too much and he came hard inside Xan. He held Xan tightly as he rode his orgasm while inside his boy. After a few minutes he kissed Xan's neck and pulled out. Xan flopped down onto the mattress, exhausted. 

Jay opened the drawer, grabbing Xan's plug. Pressing it against Xan's used hole, it slipped easily inside, making Xan let out a little whimper. Jay lay on the bed next to Xan, stroking his hair.

"Good boy." Jay smiled. "Was that good?"

Xan looked at Jay with blissful, tired expression and smiled. "Yeah." He said weakly.

Jay lifted Xan up and carried him bridal style into the playroom, to get him diapered. 

"Let's get you dressed, then we can have some time in the cuddle chair." Jay said as he softly kissed Xan on the lips.


	9. Punishment Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan doesn't ask permission to play while Jay is at work, so Jay cooks up a little punishment for him

"Xan, In here please." Jay's tone meant Xan was in trouble.

Uh oh! Xan shuffled his way in, not sure what was in trouble for. Jay was stood arms crossed by the bed, with that 'I mean business' look. Xan looked up at Jay with big bright puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have something you would like to tell me?" Jay asked curtly, ignoring the puppy dog charm.

He took a step to the right away from the bed, revealing the vibrator Xan had forgotten to put away. 

"Errr.... " Xan stuttered and blushed.

Xan could feel Jays stare on him, he just couldnt help himself. Jay was at work and wouldnt be home for hours and Xan needed a little release. 

"You didn't ask permission did you?" He asked, pushing his boy for an answer.

"No..." Xan said quietly as he stared at the floor.

"No. So now you will be punished. Go and lay on the change mat please." Jay said sternly pointing to the playroom and patting Xan on the bum.

Xan turned and dragged his feet as he slowly made his way to the change mat.

Jay had to hold back a laugh, seeing his sulky boy. "Pick those feet up mister, unless you would like a spanking before your change." 

Xan gasped and looked back. He picked up his feet and quickly made his way to the playroom, grabbing puppy max from the stuffie mountain and then laying himself on the change mat. Both sulky and aroused, he lay and wondered what his punishment would be. Especially as they had company over tonight. When Jay came into view he was holding the tell tale wet washcloth and small plastic cage, along with some other things Xan couldn't quite see.

"Noooo Daddyyyy." He whined. he hated his naughty boy cage.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's a punishment and you don't get a choice in the matter." Jay said kneeling down and dropping his armful of items down. 

Xan hid behind his soft cuddly puppy while he sulked. Jay smirked at the cute whine, but that wasn't his whole plan, the punishment would be a lot more than just chastity for Xan. Jay untaped Xan's damp diaper and got to work wiping him clean. Xan started to get hard while being cleaned up, even though he had played a little while ago, he was still horny. With one hand he tried to reach down to grab Jay's hand, but was quickly slapped away, making him whine again. 

"Hands away." Jay smirked, he struggled to contain his delight at what was coming.

He lay the cold wet cloth on Xan's dick and within seconds it shrank back down. Now soft Xan was quickly locked in his cage, he pouted sticking his bottom lip out as far as it would go. Jay looked at Xan and smiled, he leaned over and kissed his pouty little one on the lips.

"Now time for the punishment." Jay said with a smirk.

Xan looked up at him confused. Jay lightly lubed Xan's hole with his index finger, probing its way inside. Xan locked eyes with Jay as his breath started to get short. Jay held up the other things he brought in that Xan couldn't see.

"You are going to be caged and you will have your vibrator in all evening. I have the remote and will choose when to turn it up and when to turn it down. Just because my friends are coming over to watch the football, doesn't mean you get away with being naughty." 

Jay gently lined the vibrator up and slid it all the way in so it sat comfortably inside nestled against that special spot inside Xan. Xan whimpered, the anticipation was high and he knew Jay wouldn't go easy on him. Jay slid a fresh diaper under him and taped it up, with a little tap on his new cage. The vibrator hummed quietly as it was on the slow setting and now being snuggly held in place by his diaper. Jay pulled some shorts on Xan and helped him up. Already Xan was feeling the need, he reached down pawing at his cage.

"Try all you like, the guys will be here in a few minutes and that isnt coming off until they go home." 

Knowing Xan was going to be very frustrated by the end of the night Jay pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Xan melted into Jay's arms as their tongues danced together. 

Ding Dong!

"Oh looks like they're here." Jay announced, abbruptly pulling away from their kiss, leaving Xan feeling flustered. 

He panted a little as Jay went to let his friends in, pawing desperatly at his cage, but it was no use. He looked in the mirror and tried to straighened himself up before going to greet everyone. Just as he was happy with his appearance, the vibrator buzzed deep inside him, making Xan moan out loud. He slammed his hands over his mouth, when he realized what he had done.

"Xan! Come say hello." Jay called.

As he did, the buzzing thankfully slowed to a much more managable rate. He walked downstairs to see everyone. Eventually everyone was settled and the game was about to begin. Xan was sat close to Jay at one end of the sofa, with Jay's friends Rupe and Kyle sat on the other end of the long sofa. Vince was sat in the beanbag chair close to the coffee table, the same place he always claimed when he came over. The coffee table was full of beers, crisps and other snack foods. As the whistle blew the crowd sprang to life cheering loudly and filling the room with their chants. Jay had that mischievious grin and flicked the remote in his pocket, sending waves of vibrations into Xan.

Xan's eyes got wide as he clamped his hands over his mouth, fidgeting in his seat. The buzzing sending waves of pleasure into his rear. 

Rupe looked over with a confused expression. "Everything okay Xan?"

Xan tucked his hands back into his lap, then nodded and smiled back. Luckily their attention as draw back to the tv by a near miss. A chorus of 'Oooh' echoed around the room. With everyones attention on the game, Jay cupped Xan's cage with his hand, feeling it twitch as the vibe worked in him. Xan covered his mouth to hold in the whimper.

As the game neared half time Jay had been playing with the strength, moving between level 3 and 5 on the 6 speed remote. Xan was a mess, he hungered for Jay so much, he NEEDED a release badly. His cock was dribbling pre cum in its cage, soaking into the padding. He was turned sideways in his seat cuddling against Jay as the vibrator buzzed relentlessly. Jay slowed the vibe to its lowest speed as the referee blew his whistle for half time. He readjusted his hard cock in his trousers so it wasn't as obvious and placed his empty beer bottle on the table.

"How about some snacks?" He suggested.

As everyone dove in Xan remained huddled on the sofa. The guys crunched their way through their share and each opened a fresh beer. 

"Not hungry Xan?" Kyle inquired.

Xan tried to say something but his voice just murmured. Jay grinned but decided to save him this time.

"I think he's just tired, long day." Jay told everyone.

"Oh I get that, work is crazy right now." Vince added.

Xan was happy as the conversation continued and diverted attention away from him. Jay sat back and lifted Xan into his lap. A loving gesture to those who observed, an extra tease for Xan. Xan held onto Jay and laid his head on his shoulder. His bum nestled in Jay's lap with Jay's hard cock pressed against the end on his vibrator. Jay turned the speed back up to 3 and happily found that even through Xan's padding he could feel a faint buzz. He turned it up to 5 and the vibrations made their way through the diaper and more powerfully into him. Now Xan was on his lap he could feel him twitch and clench as the vibrations did their magic. And with Xan's head close to his he could hear his fast breathing and small moans. 

Now it was having an effect on Jay, he soon lost interest in the game. Instead pushed himself up against Xan and licked at his neck. Quietly kissing and nibbling at his collarbone, while the guys were transfixed on the game. With one hand nudging at the vibrator, making Xan lose himself and dribble. Xan's full concentration was on fighting back all his urges to moan.

Jay let up on the teasing, it was getting to him now and if he carried on, he would have to take Xan upstairs regardless of who was over. He turned his vibrator down so there would still be enough of Xan left for him to enjoy. The guys joked and laughed at the game as it came to a close. Jay was able to settle down enough to join in. 

The final whistle blew, but neither Xan nor Jay cared who won, they were just thankful it was over. As the guys celebrated their win, Rupe and Kyle were quick to pack up, luckily for Jay they had an after party to get to. 

"Hey Vince what're you doing now?" Rupe asked.

"I dunno, go home and sleep I guess." Vince replied as he stretched. Sitting in the beanbag chair for all that time, he needed it.

"Nah, come with us!" Kyle piped in. "Jay do you guys want to come?"

"Eh.. I think this one is ready for bed, raincheck?" Jay took his time answering, making it seem like he had to think about his decision.

Luckily the guys were eager to get going and Jay saw them out. He waved them off and clicked the door closed.

"D..daddy..." Xan whimpered from the couch.

A great big smile spread across Jay's face, he turned and saw Xan laying on the sofa, his face was flushed and his hands were reaching up his shirt. Jay bounded over and tugged off Xan's shorts. Quickly throwing off his shirt and leaning over to kiss his needy boy. Xan moaned and Jay's tongue invaded his mouth. Jay's strong hand ripped Xan's diaper off, dropping it on floor and gently reaching for the vibrator. Every tiny movement made Xan twitch and moan as he gently pulled the vibrator free, leaving Xan's hungry hole slightly gaping and ready. 

Jay couldn't wait to get upstairs, he slipped his trousers and underwear down, his rock hard cock bobbing free. The tip glistening with precum, as he climbed onto the sofa. 

"J..J.. Jay I .. n..need." Xan tried to speak.

"Shh baby I know." Jay said leaning down and kissing Xan deeply. "Daddy knows what you need."

Jay couldn't wait, he speared himself into Xan, mounting him right there on the sofa. Xan screamed out as his hands gripped onto Jay's muscular arms. Jay smiled, staring down at his prey, Xan was putty in his hands ready for him to use him how he wanted. Jay began his rhythm pushing all the way in and almost out again, pounding Xan's greedy hole. Xan's legs wrapped their way around Jay's hips, holding him closer as they made love. 

Xan's head was thrown back, his eyes closed as he dribbled, hungry for Jay. "Uuhh uh uh uh oooh Jay! Uhh uh."

Jay was grateful they were alone, after the teasing Xan had taken, he was even louder than usual. Desperate for release his dick throbbed in its cage, bouncing gently as Jay pounded into him. Jay leaned over Xan diving his tongue into his willing mouth. Xan's arms wrapped around Jay's back as he clung tightly to Jay. All the teasing and Jay's hard dick rubbing against his overworked g spot, was building the rush inside him. Even locked up he was ready to explode. Jay nibbled and kissed at his collarbone and neck. 

Xan screamed out. "Jay.. I im.. gonna... c.. c cum, Ooh! Daddy! Uhhh!! Oh!" 

He gripped tightly to Jay as his locked dick, shot and dribbled cum. Somehow everytime he heard Xan cum he was ready to shoot himself. Xan's cum dribbled down his tight balls and onto Jay's dick as he pounded his way into Xan. The added wetness and the twitching of Xan's hole got Jay even closer, he was ready to burst. Jay kissed and moaned into Xan's neck as he slammed into Xan as deep as he could, with Xan clinging tightly to him and sprayed his load inside him.

"Oooh! Xan! Yess! Uuhh!" 

Jay kissed Xan deeply as his cock twitched and shot inside him. Xan whimpered and twitched under him. Jay panted into Xan's ear as he throbbed inside him. They stayed together catching their breath and kissing softly, before Jay gently pulled out.

"My sweet boy." Jay smiled at Xan. "I love you Xan."

Xan smiled as he lay exhausted on the sofa. 


	10. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay brought something fun for Xan to try

“Open it sweetie!” Jay smiled, handing Xan a box.

They were sat on the end of the bed, having not long woken up. Xan was rather excited, Jay had brought him a surprise from the ‘naughty store’ as he referred to it and was more than eager to try it out. Sitting cross legged, Jay was attempting to hide the fact he was already getting hard from the anticipation. Xan opened up the box and was greeted with what to him looked like a microphone, it had a big bulb on the top and a cord with a plug at the other end.

“What does it do?” Xan asked looking a little puzzled as he examined the new toy.

Jay laughed. “Let me show you.”

He took the wand from Xan and plugged it in the socket closest to them. Xan was sat on the bed in just his diaper, as he looked at Jay with excitement in his eyes. The outline of Jay’s hard on was bulging in the front of his underwear and just so happened to be eye level with the younger man. He swallowed hard as he stared at the intimidating organ infront of him. Jay reached down and pressed the head of the wand against the front of Xan’s diaper. Flicking the switch it buzzed to life, sending powerful vibrations out and immediately making Xan hard inside his damp diaper.

“Ooh!” Xan squeaked and moaned, not expecting the pleasurable sensation.

Jay grinned from ear to ear. Feeling mischievous, he fondled himself inside his underwear and gently squeezed. “Do you want to make Daddy feel good?”

“Mhmm.” Xan nodded quickly, fidgeting and pushing forward against his new toy.

“I thought so.” Jay smirked.

Xan laid back on the bed and locked eyes with Jay, who slipped off his underwear and climbed into position above Xan’s head. Stroking himself to tease Xan, he pressed the wand back against the tent in Xan’s diaper. The younger man let out a long but quiet moan as the vibrations worked their magic. He licked his lips as his hungry for Jay grew. Lustfully he stuck out his tongue, brushing the underside of Jay’s dick. Twitching to the wet touch, Jay aimed his tool downward, popping the head into Xan’s warm wet wanting mouth.

Letting out a mix of a growl and moan, he relished as Xan’s talented tongue danced around his sensitive head. Steadying himself with his left hand he began to ease himself further inside Xan’s mouth. Xan greedily tried to take Jay deep, but he stopped him.

“Not so fast, you need to work up to it baby.” Jay only had Xan’s best interests at heart, even if it felt amazing, he would never hurt him.

He humped his hips up against the wand, his diaper crinkling with each thrust. Needless to say the new toy was a hit. Jay worked himself a little deeper, stroking Xan’s throat with his free hand. The younger man worked his tongue up and down the underside of Jay’s dick, reaching out to his balls as he worked him deeper down his throat. The greedy boy humped his hips against the pleasurable buzzing as Jay could no longer hold back. Jay leaned over Xan to get a better angle and began gently thrusting himself deep into the warmth and pulling out again until just the head way in Xan’s mouth. 

Xan moaned out feeling needy, he tried to push himself up hungry for Jay’s dick. But Jay kept him down and knowing he was ready, he slid his dick deep into Xan’s mouth. Stroking his throat he began to face fuck him. With Xan twitching and moaning under him, every sweet sound drove Jay on. Xan was focusing on his breathing as his Daddy used his mouth and throat. His own cock, inside it’s padded cage was throbbing and pulsing as the vibrating wand worked its magic on him.

“Oh god! Xan!” Jay moaned out thrusting in and out faster now. “Daddy’s going to cum soon baby. Do you want it? Hm? You want Daddy to cum?” 

Xan couldn’t speak but moaned loudly, letting Jay know his answer. His own cock was begging for release but he wanted Jay to cum more than anything. As Xan moaned his throat vibrated around the head of Jay’s dick. Jay grabbed Xan’s hand and wrapped it around the wand, to keep his pleasure rolling along. With one hand stroking Xan’s throat, he used his other to steady himself.

“Oohh! Daddy’s going to cum Xan! Ooohh baby yesss!” Jay yelled out pushing himself into his mouth as far as he dare.

Xan went into lust overload, pulling Jay further down his throat as he fired his cum down his throat straight into his belly. He moaned feeling the warm gooey sensation down his throat and worked him tongue and throat muscles to milk every drop from Jay, while giving him as much pleasure he possibly could. He had Jay screaming out as his dick spasmed and shot down Xan’s throat. After almost 20 seconds, he pulled out into Xan’s mouth as the younger man gasped for air, his lips still had a vice like grip on Jay’s dick not letting it go.He licked and sucked, swallowing ever drop on offer.  


“Oh god!” Jay moaned breathlessly, gently pulling his dick free and falling onto the bed next to Xan.

Xan humped against the wand, his hips lifting up off the mattress. He could taste remnants of Jay’s cum on his tongue. Pinching his eyes closed and moaning loudly, he thrust into the air, feeling his orgasm close in.

“D...Daddy!” He squealed.

Jay rolled over and dove his tongue into Xan’s mouth as the little one pressed the wand hard into his diaper. Xan moaned loudly into the kiss as he could take no more. His swollen red cock exploded inside its wet plastic confines. Shot after powerful shot filled his diaper with sticky white cum, flowing back down and coating his whole crotch. Xan dropped the wand as his whole body twitched, laying worn out on the bed. 

“Baby boy.” Jay smiled, looking down at him. He gently caressed his diaper. “Did you cum for Daddy? Hm?”

Xan nodded and smiled back, unable to speak after his explosive orgasm. 

“Good boy.” Jay purred in his ear, peppering his face with kisses. “Daddy’s going to have to change your sticky diaper now isn’t he? Then I think we should snuggle in bed and watch some TV.”

The worn out boy just lay still on the bed panting. His body settling now, Jay got up to get his diaper change supplies. 

“Look at all the mess! Someone definitely had fun making his diaper all sticky.” Jay teased, untaping Xan’s diaper. “I guess you like your new toy then.” 

With a big grin on his face, he cleaned Xan thoroughly as the little one hid his bright red face from Jay. He lay with his arms over his face, while Jay slipped a fresh Super Dry Kids under his bum. Once he was finished, he wriggled his way up to the pillows to snuggle with Jay. Pulling the covers over them, he kissed Xan’s forehead and held a green and yellow paci up to his lips. They snuggled under the warm covers  together in each others arms. Today would be a cuddly covers day after all.


End file.
